When Your Life Sucks
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Sasuke-the boy with a troubled future. Naruto-the boy with a troubled past. When their paths cross, everything seems to go right. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:Hmm, well, I don't really have much to say here. You all know I don't own Naruto. I hope you like this story as much as 'It Started With A Review'. This shouldn't be too angsty. Don't let the beginning fool you. So, if you like this then I'll write more! And I'll try to make the chapters nice and long.

"..." is talking and _'italics'_ is thinking and * is time change

So, I now present to you 'When Your Life Sucks' (yes, I l know it is a pretty crappy title but oh well)

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke Uchiha, your next." A tall teenager with raven colored hair stood up and walked to the now open door. He was here, after about six months of not coming to the therapists, he was finally here. He entered the small room and took a seat in a soft chair. A women behind the desk at the back smiled at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sasuke tipped his head in a small nod.

"Yes, it has been." There was a shuffle of papers and the women walked over and sat down on a couch across from Sasuke.

"So, what's new?" Sasuke took a deep breath and spilled it all, looking right at the therapist.

"My mother died last week. But I didn't feel anything, and still don't. Not sad, angry, nothing at all. Father has become an alcoholic and brings home different women every night. Before she died he was fine. Nice to me and my brother, never drank. But now it's all down hill. Itachi, I used to look up to him and he used to help me with school work. Now he either beats me or sexually abuses me." The women wrote something down as Sasuke calmed his shaking. He hadn't told anyone anything, until now of course.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Okay, so should we schedule another appointment?" The women asked and stood up; so did Sasuke.

"Sure."

*

"Hey Naruto! Over here dip-shit!" Loud footsteps echoed through an empty alley way. Or so it seemed empty from a glance. Naruto Uzumaki came running when he heard Kiba's voice. When he got to him, others were also there.

"So I see you got everyone rounded up." Naruto counted everyone.

'_Shika, Choji, Temari, Gaara, Sakura, Sai, and Shino. Yup, that's all of 'um!' _

Naruto jumped up on top of a dumpster and sat next to Kiba.

"What's up? Calling me here so early in the morning! Want your ass kicked?"

Kiba laughed and smacked Naruto's back.

"We're here 'cause Sakura got into another fight with Ino, over a _'boy'_!" He tried to hold it in, he really did, but Kiba howled with laughter, doubling over and barely managing to stay on the dumpster. Naruto shot a glare at the pink haired girl.

"Again Sakura? Come on, do you have to fight over a man when you have me?" Kiba stopped laughing and whistled while a few others cheered. Sakura frowned and jumped off the trash can she had been on.

"You should have seen him! Flawless pale as the moon skin, jet black hair spiked and mused up, dark eyes so hard and deep they were gorgeous! And that pig was all over him! A man like that is-"

"No one." Everyone looked at Naruto.

"What?"

"Look Sakura. I love you like your my sister and I want to protect you. But how can I if you fight with someone over a boy, and end up winning him? You could get hurt, all of them pretty boys that get straight A's and have a lot of perfect friends are all the same. They just want you cause you're beautiful, and then once they have you they'll use you. Do you want that?" Sakura huffed over to Naruto.

"I don't need to be told this! My mom tells me, my dad tells me, fuck, even my grandma does!"

"Then you're lucky."

"What?! How am I lucky?" Sakura yelled.

"Because you have someone to tell you. Look at me! I smoke, I do drugs, I steal, I'm in this gang, I beat the shit out of people! I never meet my parents. But I bet that if I did they would have told me not to do what I do now. I don't even have any relatives to go to. I'm alone."

Sakura lifted up her arms and put them around the blonde.

"That isn't true. You have us!"

*

"Sasuke!" He turned, looking for the person who had called his name. It was of course that Ino girl. She probably had followed Sasuke to the therapists. Damn.

"Sasuke, where have you been? I have looked everywhere for you." She fluttered her eye lashes and put on a huge smile.

"I've been busy. Now excuse me, I have to go home and get ready for school."

He pushed her aside and walked back to his house.

When he got there, he found the front door hanging wide open.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed under his breath and stepped inside. The floor was littered with wrappers, bottles, cans, clothes. Sasuke made his way up the stairs as quietly as he could to his room. His father was probably in the living room with some women. He pulled out a key and shoved it into the door knob; like he was going to leave his room open to his brother and father? No way. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and ran into his room, closing the door behind him. He listened as the steps faded past his door. Sasuke sighed and kicked off his shoes.

*

Naruto and his gang all headed for the school. They may be delinquents, but they still wanted to get an education. Well, mainly Naruto forced them to go. Several people who were in the front yard of the school scattered when they saw the group of nine. Others stared and whispered to each other. Naruto stopped and turned to his friends. "Okay guys! Since it is a Friday, I want all of you to work your hardest! Oh, and Sakura," Naruto motioned for her to come over away from the group. "No funny business. I want you to show me who this Sasuke guy is, alright?"

"No way! You're going to beat him up!" Naruto shook his head.

"I won't Sakura, I promise." Naruto spat on his hand and held it out to Sakura. The girl looked at it then grinned. She too spit on her hand and shook Naruto's.

"You better."

They walked into the school and instantly saw their rivals. Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten. Sakura glared at Ino. Naruto didn't even look at them, just walked past and told everyone to hurry up. When they got into the class room Sakura whispered the Naruto and pointed reluctantly to Sasuke. The blonde looked to where Sakura pointed and stared.

'…_Duck? I mean what's with that hair? Probably takes an hour just to get those spikes perfect…'_

"That's the guy?" Sakura nodded. Naruto walked over to where Sasuke sat and placed his hands on the others desk. Naruto was shot a cold glare.

"May I help you?" Sasuke bit out.

"Yes, you can. Stop seducing my sister. Pretty boy." Sasuke's eye twitched and he stood up. Naruto backed away.

"Hey man, I don't wanna start a fight. I'm just telling you to lay off, okay?"

"What makes you think I would actually try and seduce that bitch?" Everyone was still. Naruto's eye widened as he stared at Sasuke. Did this guy just call Sakura a bitch? The blonde took a step forward and grabbed hold of the front of Sasuke's crisp white shirt.

"What the hell did you just say?" Sasuke smirked as he was lifted off the ground.

"I said what makes you think I would actually try and seduce that-"He was cut off as Naruto's fist connected with his jaw. _'To hell with not starting anything. Sorry Sakura.'_ As Sasuke stumbled back Naruto took the chance to press forward and give the Uchiha an extra shove.

"Bastard. Don't you ever call her that again!" Sasuke sat on the floor and kicked out his leg; efficiently knocking Naruto to the ground.

"I can call my stalkers whatever I want to." This made Naruto look up at him, then to Sakura.

"What?"

"You heard me. She's been following me around-"

"Shut up!" He was cut off again this time by Sakura. She had took deep breaths and tried to calm herself. Naruto looked over to her.

"Sakura, you were stalking him?"

"What does it matter to you? If you can go do anything you want without being questioned, then so can I." Yes, she was acting like a child, but she didn't care. Temari stepped forward and pulled Sakura out of the class room just as Sasuke's friends were coming in. Neji gave a questioning look to Sasuke then proceeded to help him up.

"What did I say about getting into fights?" Sasuke didn't answer, just threw an icy glare at Naruto and returned to his seat. The teacher walked in then, telling the class to take their seats.

A little while later Temari and Sakura came back, making up a quick lie to the teacher and then took their seats.

"Psh, Blondie." Naruto turned and saw Sasuke holding out a piece of paper. He waited until the teachers back was turned and took the paper. Naruto unfolded it and read:

_I know you want to fight me. But it will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. I got something going on tonight._

Naruto rolled his eyes and took out his pen.

_I don't wanna fight you. All I want is for you to leave me sister alone, got it? But if you really want your ass kicked then I'll fight you tomorrow._

He handed the note back and waited until Sasuke wrote something then handed it back.

_Not really then. It's not that I'm afraid or anything. I'm just going through a lot right now and one less fight makes my life a little bit easier. But I really don't think I can stop seducing your sister. Not like I'm going to try and look ugly just for her._

Naruto found his lips quirking up in a small smile.

_Well, I guess you can't help it pretty boy. Oh, one last question._ Naruto tried not to laugh as he wrote. _How many hours does it take to do your hair?_

The reply wasn't what he expected though.

_When my brother isn't feeling me up or my father isn't having sex in the bathroom, about two._

*

Naruto had to run to catch up with Sasuke. The Uchiha had left earlier than expected and Naruto needed to talk to him. He caught a glimpse of the duck-butt hair and picked up the pace.

"Sasuke!" Said boy turned and stopped, waiting for Naruto to catch up.

"Yes?" The blonde slowed to a halt and took a couple breaths.

"About the note. I'm sorry man, I didn't know." Sasuke looked at the ground for a second, debating on what to tell Naruto.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. I'm getting help, so I'm fine."

"You are? Well that's good." For a while they walked in silence, until Naruto broke it.

"So where you going? Home?"

"Therapists." Naruto came to a stop and brightened.

"Really?! Cause that's where I'm going to!" Sasuke gave him a skeptic look.

"No way."

"Yes way! I've been going since I was six." Sasuke allowed a small smile to play at his lips.

"That young? Wow, you must be really messed up." Naruto laughed.

"Yea well, back then everything sucked for me. It's all gotten better though."

"Been the opposite for me." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Ever since my mother died things have gotten worse." Naruto gave Sasuke a sympathetic smile and pat on the back.

"It'll get better, I promise." Only Naruto hadn't really been good at keeping promises today.

*

They both sat down in the waiting area at the therapists. Naruto picked up a PARENTS magazine and handed it to Sasuke. But the Uchiha shook his head.

"Don't like kids." Naruto stifled a laugh.

"Then how are you ever gonna have a family? I mean, won't your wife want children?" Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. Now was as good as any time to tell him.

"Look Naruto, sorry to disappoint you but-"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, your next." Sasuke, being cut off for the third time today, stood up and huffed over to the open door, Naruto trailing behind him. The therapist, Shizune was her name, gave them both a warm smile and told them to take a seat.

"Are you two wondering why I called you in at the same time?" Naruto and Sasuke said no.

"Well, I thought that since you two have similar troubles and looked like friends, I thought it might be alright. Even though I know how you don't like other people hearing about your problems Sasuke. So is it okay if we use this time together?"

"Sure."

"Yea."

Shizune smiled again. "Good, then lets get started."

She took out several cards and shuffled them up.

"Okay, so I am going to hold these up and I want you to tell me what you see." She took the first card and turned it to them. Naruto was the first to answer.

"Ramen!"

"A knife."

The next card was shown.

"Oh! Rainbow."

"Lightning."

And so Shizune started whipping through the cards.

"Kitty."

"Demon."

"Puppy."

"Tombstone."

"Marshmallow."

"Fire."

"The sun."

"Death."

Naruto gave Sasuke a pensive look, then said he changed his mind.

"Not the sun. It must be Barney then!" Sasuke agreed with himself that Naruto did indeed have problems.

"Well, that seems to be all the cards I have. So, what did you two get out of this?" Naruto raised his hand.

"That Sasuke is the devil sent to Earth."

*

Naruto and Sasuke walked home together after time with Shizune had ended. Naruto had to admit that it was pretty fun being with Sasuke. Only there was one thing he still wanted to know…

"Hey Sasuke-teme?"

"Don't call me that dobe."

"Whatever. Anyways, what were you going to tell me before. When you said you were sorry then the lady told us to come over. What were you going to say?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair into his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, then went out on a limb and guessed.

"Your gay?"

"Bingo." Naruto came to a sudden halt.

"You mean-you like guys?"

"Please don't say you're a homophobe."

"No, I'm not it's just that I never met a gay guy before."

"Really."

"Yup." They continued walking as Naruto asked more questions.

"So you don't like boobs?"

"No."

"Curves?"

"Not really."

"Cherry chap stick?"

"Don't go Katy Perry on me." They both laughed. But then Naruto shattered it.

"So do you think I'm hot?" Sasuke slammed on the brakes, stopping.

"What?"

"I asked if you think I'm hot. Come on, I won't laugh if you think I am." Sasuke blushed and resumed walking, a little faster this time.

"Why does it matter to you? Don't you have a girlfriend to tell you that." It was Naruto's turn to blush.

"Not really. I don't have one."

"Well, get your friends to tell you that."

"But aren't you my friend?" Again Sasuke stopped. Was he Naruto's friend? He did like the boy and he was quite fun to hang out with. Sasuke sighed, then mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto perked up and scooted closer to Sasuke. He leaned up and whispered in his ear, making Sasuke shiver.

"If you tell me then I'll tell you." Sasuke contemplated if it was a good idea or not. In the end curiosity got the better of him.

"Okay. Yes, I thing your hot." Naruto put on a foxy grin and took hold of Sasuke's hand.

"Good, because I think your hot too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yea yea yea, cliffy I am so mean. But I need your opinoin! So tell me if this story has what it takes to become a big hit!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Well, happy you all liked the first chapter! I'm trying to keep these characters in, well, character. But this scene was kinda hard to do. Yes it is a little angsty but I promise that later on everything will be full of man sex and what not, hehe. So, here is chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke had reluctantly let Naruto walk him home. It had been dark and Naruto said there were rapists who would prowl the streets looking for innocent people. Sasuke had argued that they probably only raped women, but Naruto disagreed. He said that they would go after anyone that had good looks. Sasuke then proceeded to ask why none of them had attacked Naruto. He in return said that he had taken eight years of karate and self defense and that the rapists knew it. Sasuke had just sighed and went along with it.

When they got to the Uchiha complex Sasuke stopped outside the surprisingly for once closed door.

"Well, sorry I won't ask you to come in. I really don't want anyone coming in with my dad the way he is. Or my brother." Sasuke said. Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"I understand. If you ever want to come over to my house there is a spare key under the mat."

"You're telling me this because?"

"You know, just in cause you feel like you need to get away. There's ramen there…"

"That makes me want to turn around and go!"

"Really?!"

"No." Both boys stood in silence for a couple seconds, as if waiting for something to happen. Naruto yawned and smiled at Sasuke.

"Take care Sasuke. I know that it must be hard living the way you do."

"Just get out of here." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha blushed and glared.

"Usuratonkachi! What was that for?"

Naruto grinned and turned, making his way down the steps.

"Just paying my respects to my first ever gay friend."

*

Naruto shoved his hands deep into his pockets, trying to warm them up. His house wasn't too far from Sasuke's, so the walk home would be quick. Just as Naruto was passing the park, Kiba jumped out from behind a bench.

"Yo Naruto."

"Hey." Kiba paced himself with the blonde, keeping his head down.

"So," Naruto started. "Coming home with me tonight?" Kiba smiled and shook his head.

"Naw, just wanted to walk with ya for a while. And I wanna ask ya somethin'."

"Shoot."

"Well, today you went easy on that Sasuke fellow. Why for?" Naruto shrugged and took a deep breath, filling himself with the cool night air.

"He really didn't do anything. Sakura isn't hurt, is she? So no reason to beat up an innocent man." Kiba looked up and patted Naruto's back. He then grinned and leaned closer, as if telling a secret.

"You've fallen for him, haven't ya?" Naruto pushed Kiba away and gave him a dumbfounded look.

"No way!"

"Yea huh, I can tell. You went to the therapists with um' and you walked him home, and even gave um' a kiss!" Kiba said playfully, lightly punching Naruto in the shoulder.

"Whatever man…Wait! You-how do you know I did all that stuff?!" Naruto gave Kiba a death glare, making the other shrink away.

"Settle down now Naru, you know I have my sources. Not like I was following you around or anything." Kiba held up his hands in defense. Just then there was a barking and Kiba's giant white and brown dog Akamaru came thundering to them. Kiba grabbed the dog by the collar and gave Naruto one last glance.

"Be careful now Naruto. Don't go fraternizing with the enemy." He quickly jogged off with Akamaru in tow. Naruto looked up at the half moon that was barely visible through the clouds.

"Fraternizing with the enemy eh?"

*

Sasuke had to be quiet. If he wasn't he was sure that Itachi would come after him. The house was silent for once; but the sounds could be deceiving. Sasuke slowly made his way to the stairs, not hearing or seeing any sign of his father or brother. The first step creaked loudly as Sasuke put his foot down. He swallowed and skipped the second and fourth one. He silently made his way to the top and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Hello little brother." Sasuke turned, seeing his brother standing in the doorway of his own room.

"What do you want?" He hissed out. Itachi gave him an evil smile and walked forward.

"You know what I want-"

"Get away! I'll call the police if you come any closer." Sasuke inched for his room, hand going for his pocket where his cell phone was.

"Will you? That would be a first." Itachi's smirk got him a glare in return.

"I will." Just as Sasuke got to his room, the boys' father stumbled into the hallway.

'_Shit! Now father is here. This doesn't help matters any…'_

"What are ya two doin'?" Fugaku forced out. He was drunk, but not enough to not know what was going on.

"Nothing father. I was just welcoming Sasuke-kun home." Itachi gave a small nod towards Sasuke, who reached behind him and shoved the key into his door.

"Were you now? Sasuke, why can't you be more like your brother!?" Sasuke flinched slightly and looked at the ground, turning the handle on the door.

"I'm sorry father, I'll try harder." Fugaku gave a drunken grin and pushed Itachi out of his way.

"You better. Your mother would of wanted it-"

"No she wouldn't have!" Itachi gave a surprised look at Sasuke as their father scowled.

"What did you say to me?! You better not be talking back to me boy." Sasuke opened his door and dashed in, locking it behind him. But he knew he wasn't safe. He grabbed a duffel bag and stared stuffing clothes into it. He grabbed whatever else he thought he would need and threw that in too. This had been the first time he had spoken against his father like that. There was a loud knocking on his door and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke! Unlock the door right now!" It was his father. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat Sasuke opened his window, threw his bag out and was about to jump into the tree right outside it when he thought of something. The gun he had stolen from his father a couple years back. He went over to his bed and lifted the mattress up. The banging on the door got louder as Fugaku used his feet to attempt to kick the door down.

"Sasuke! Open the fucking door you fucking little shit!" The door gave a groan and the sound of boards splitting rang throughout the house. Sasuke looked around, not seeing the gun anywhere. He searched farther until his hand came in contact with cold metal. Grabbing it he pulled and let go of the mattress. But just then the door flew open, showing the face of his father.

"And what the hell do you think you're going to do with that?" Itachi stood in the background, wondering where Sasuke had gotten the gun.

"Father, you may not want to go in there." But it was too late; Fugaku was already in the room, heading towards his youngest son. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as he began to shake.

"Give me that gun!"

"No!" Sasuke stepped back, feeling the windowsill hit the back of his thighs. Taking a chance he turned and jump, but his father had grabbed hold of his leg.

"You're not getting away! Get back here so I can teach you a lesson!"

"Let go of me! Let the fuck go!" Sasuke shook his leg as hard as he could and pulled, but his father showed no sign of letting go. An idea came to him, but it was a frightening one. Sasuke lifted the gun up in front of him.

"Sasuke-"

"Let go or I'll shoot you!" Surprisingly Fugaku smiled.

"You don't have the guts to. You're too weak. Even your mother thought so!"

"Shut up about my mother! You don't know anything about her! You never did!" Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the reoccurring echo of the shot.

*

Naruto unlocked his house and went inside. He flipped on the lights and went over to the kitchen. He was happy that it was now the weekend. Tomorrow he and his gang would head out in search of some fun. Naruto took out a cup of instant ramen and put a pan of water on the stove. He then went into his bedroom, picking up any clothes or food wrappers that were on the ground. Bending down to pick up a shirt he heard something. Naruto stood up and went into the living room; there it was again. It sounded like a knock. He went into the kitchen and slowly over to the front door. There were the knocks again, sounding more urgent this time. Naruto grabbed the handle and pulled open the door.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha stood there, clutching a bag to his side and looking like he had seen a ghost.

"I-I did it…" Sasuke stuttered out. Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Did what?" Sasuke's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor. He didn't want to be seen as weak, but he couldn't help it. Naruto picked him up and carried Sasuke inside, placing him on the couch. He hurried off, saying something about ramen. Sasuke sat on the couch, his heart pounding. He didn't know if he had killed his father or not. Naruto came back in blowing on a cup of steaming ramen. He grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair and spread it out on Sasuke.

"Here, I'm not so hungry anymore." Naruto handed over the cup of ramen to Sasuke, who gratefully took it and the pair of chop sticks with it. He watched Sasuke pick at the noodles before cramming them in his mouth. After he was done Sasuke set the empty cup on the table in front of him, drawing the blanket closer.

"Now Sasuke, tell me everything. I know it's gonna be hard, but I know you can do it." The Uchiha nodded and took a shaky breath in before telling Naruto everything that had happened since he had gotten home. Naruto listened carefully, not saying anything until Sasuke was finished.

"I don't believe you killed him."

"Why not?"

"You aren't that kind of person. I know your father is mean and cruel to you, but I don't think you could just shoot him like that." Sasuke nodded. He had probably got his father in the shoulder or arm.

"So what made you come to me and let's say, not your other relatives?" Sasuke stared at the wall, not really knowing why going too Naruto's had been his first choice.

"Don't really know, it just came to me. I just ran here, not really thinking straight." Naruto gave him a laugh, standing up and coming over to sit next to Sasuke on the couch.

"So are you better now?"

"Yes. Thanks for the ramen."

"Anytime…Are you gonna go back? To your house I mean." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't think I can. And I don't really want to either. But I understand if you don't want me here. I'll leave as soon as I can-"

"No way! You can stay as long as you want to. To be honest it gets pretty lonely here all by myself." Sasuke looked over to see Naruto lazily cracking his knuckles.

"So, do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?" Naruto put on a hopeful look and waited for Sasuke to reply. Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip and then sighed.

"Fine. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Sasuke stood up and smirked.

"You let me sleep in your bed tonight.

"No way man!" Naruto ran over to his room and flopped onto his bed. Sasuke followed him and stood in the doorway.

"Come on dobe, it's just for tonight." Sasuke got an idea and went over to the curled up form of Naruto.

"You can sleep in it to, if you want…"

"And have you rape me?" Sasuke smacked Naruto's head.

"Like I would ever rape _you_." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sasuke flashed a cocky grin and started to walk out of the room.

"Ohh nothing. I'll just sleep on the couch and be on my way tomorrow."

"Wait! You can…have the bed…I guess…" Sasuke smiled to himself and turned around. Naruto got up and patted Sasuke's head.

"Night teme." He walked to the door and out to the couch. Sasuke got under the blankets.

"Night dobe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, what an adorible ending! Anyways, yes, this totaly seems like NaruSasu. But just you wait! And also, does that window scene sound...familier? Well, I was thinking about Harry Potter at the time for some reason. Damn you Youtube for making me a slash fan! Well, Fred/George has always been my favorite, I love twincest!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My Seme made me do it. She insisted that there be some action. Things will slow down for them two (hopefully)

Chapter 3

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and looked around for a clock. Finding it on top of the TV it read four am. Naruto sighed and lay back down. The couch was very uncomfortable and he probably wouldn't get back to sleep. Well, there was always his bed…

But Sasuke was there.

'_I could just sneak in and lay down for a couple hours, at least until my back stops hurting…just for a little while…'_

Naruto stood up and gathered his blanket and pillow. He walked slowly to his room and opened the door cautiously. The soft sound of Sasuke's even breathing was the only noise in the room. Naruto made his way over to the sleeping figure. When he looked at the bed, his eye twitched. Sasuke was on his stomach in the middle of the bed, spread out. Naruto sighed heavily. What was he to do? He could always go back on the couch…but he really needed some sleep. Naruto gently pushed at Sasuke's blanketed side, trying as best he could to move the boy. Sasuke gave a small grunt, but didn't move. Naruto frowned and tried again, sliding his hands under Sasuke's stomach more and lifting him up.

"Nng…Naruto…" The blonde stopped instantly.

'_Did…Did Sasuke just moan my name…?' _Naruto removed his hands and leaned down closer to Sasuke's face, seeing the once pale skin now slightly more tinted with color.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, making sure the Uchiha really was asleep. There was a silence, then Sasuke turned to his side; exposing his shirtless chest.

'_When the hell did he take off his shirt?' _Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's tight looking abs and flat stomach. He wanted to see just how smooth Sasuke's skin really was, but then he turned again so he was lying on his back. Naruto instantly noticed a little problem Sasuke had.

"And I wouldn't call it morning wood…" Naruto whispered to himself. He was about to decide to go when he heard Sasuke speak again.

"Fu..ck Naruto…" Said blonde swallowed and looked back down at Sasuke.

'_Well, he is really hot…I mean…Meh, what should I do? Leave or stay?' _Naruto then got an idea, one that he was sure to have fun with. He leaned down closer to Sasuke and blew into his ear. Sasuke shivered; Naruto smirked. He then put on his best sultry voice he could make.

"Un, Sasuke, harder…" The boy beneath him gave a small moan and buck of the hips. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest, trying to imagine what the other was dreaming.

"Ah Sasuke…I'm gonna cum…" Naruto slid his hand down further, dipping his middle finger in the others navel. Sasuke let another shiver run through him.

"Me..too…" He breathed. But Naruto stopped. If Sasuke just agreed with him…

"SASUKE! Get the hell out of my bed! I don't want you're cum all over it!" This outburst made Sasuke sit up stare at Naruto's pouting face.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! You know damn well!" Naruto, as if to prove his point, shoved a finger in front of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke looked down, then back up, suppressing a blush.

"Not like it's my fault." He mumbled as he hurried past Naruto and into the bathroom. The blonde sat down on his bed.

'_Just cuz I tell him he's hot doesn't mean he can have dreams about me! That Sasuke…he's a weird one.' _Naruto snuggled into the covers, happy that he avoided having to wash them. He heard his toilet flush and a door open. Then Sasuke came into the room and gave Naruto a glare.

"I thought you were afraid I would rape you."

"Can't rape the willing." Silence filled the empty space as Sasuke stared at Naruto, who stared right back. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that cracked his face.

"Don't tempt me dobe."

"Who says I was?"

"Just shut up." Sasuke crawled into the bed on the opposite side of Naruto. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

*

Naruto's alarm went off at ten. He reached in his pocket, pulled out the ringing cell phone and turned it off.

"Sasuke-teme, time to get up. When is your therapist appointment?"

"Eleven." Was the drowsy answer. Naruto sat up and ran a hand through his messy golden hair.

"Well, since mine is at eleven thirty, we might as well ask to go in together. Maybe from now on we should always go together. Sound good?"

"Sure. Now shut up, we still have an hour of sleep left." Naruto chuckled and got up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Come on, don't you want any breakfast? I've got ramen…"

"Bag it."

"Tsk. Get up Sasuke."

"Make me." Sasuke smirked into his pillow at the silence that followed.

"Well…I could just let it slip that you had a wet dream about me-"

"You wouldn't."

"Ohh, I would." Sasuke gave a growl and reluctantly got up. Naruto gave him a smile and went over to his dresser. He took out a black shirt and a pair of dark jeans, and then left the room. Sasuke retrieved his bag and looked through it. He had been in such a hurry last night that he didn't know what clothes he had packed. Picking up a soft gray shirt Sasuke decided that he would just wear something plain and simple. So he went with Naruto and took out some jeans too.

They met back in the kitchen where Naruto was happily making ramen. Sasuke sat down at the table and, for a fleeting second, thought of what it would be like to do this every day with Naruto, to be his husband-

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

"What?" He was brought back to reality and he eyed the blonde in front of him.

"Do you want miso, chicken, or beef?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke waved his hand.

"Whatever one you're having."

When the ramen was done Naruto and Sasuke ate in silence. Well, it wasn't all that quiet. Naruto slurped up his noodles loudly and got ramen juice all over the table top. Sasuke helped clean up and soon, they were on their way out the door.

*

"So you two want to have you're sessions together from now on?"

"Yea."

"Sure."

Shizune smiled at them and told both boys to talk a seat.

"Now to get down to business. Naruto, do you have anything you would like to discuss?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well, what about you Sasuke?" Naruto gave the Uchiha a nudge to the side. Sasuke picked at his nails until finally saying yes. Shizune listened to Sasuke tell about the night before. After he finished she wrote something down and stood up.

"Okay you two, both of you stand up!" Naruto and Sasuke stood, wondering what the woman was up too.

"Now, I'm sure both of you had done this before. It's the trust exercise. First you Sasuke. Turn your back to Naruto and step a couple steps away from him. Okay good. Now when I say go, I want Sasuke to fall back and Naruto to catch him." Both boys nodded and waited for Shizune to say the magic word.

"Go."

Sasuke placed his weight on his heels and fell back, hoping that Naruto wouldn't let him hit the ground. Just as Sasuke feared the worst Naruto's hands connected with his back and he stopped. Sasuke stood back up right and he and Naruto switched positions.

"Okay and go."

Naruto pushed back, loving the feel of falling, thinking about bungee jumping maybe, and waited for Sasuke to catch him. As if on cue the Uchiha swiftly caught him and pushed him back.

"Excellent! You two did great. Sasuke, would you like to talk more about what happened last night, or are you good?" Naruto looked from Sasuke to Shizune, then back to Sasuke. He was mentally depressed that Sasuke had fun parental issues and he did not.

"I'm fine, thanks." He had the dobe to talk to, right? Naruto and Sasuke said goodbye and left.

Outside Naruto flipped open his phone and pressed a couple of buttons. He held it up to his ear and waited.

"Yo dog breath! What's happening?" Naruto listened, then laughed.

"Okay, I'll be over in a couple minutes." He hung up and turned to Sasuke.

"Well, shall we be off?"

*

After Naruto had led Sasuke down several dark alley ways, they came to non-empty one. Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Sai, and Shino all stood waiting. Kiba pulled a smoking stub out of his mouth and threw it to the ground.

"Look everyone, Naru-chan brought his play thing." Everyone but Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto laughed.

"Come on guys, lets go have some fun!" Kiba shouted and everyone followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yes, ended very badly. But there will be more soon


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The gang headed to the movie theater, deciding to watch a movie. Sasuke highly approved of this because thoughts off all the things he could do to Naruto ran through his head. Once they arrived they decided to go see _Saw V_. Kiba lead the gang into the theater, everyone pulling out seven dollars and paying the guy at the counter. Choji ran over to the concession stand and started buying popcorn and candy. Everyone headed to theater number three except Temari and Sakura. They had a plan in mind since they were low on cash. Temari went over to the counter guy and batted her eyes, making the guy blush.

"Hey, how much is milk duds, a large popcorn, laffy taffy, a small lemonade, sour patch kids, skittles, and whoppers?" The guy stared at her for a second before typing the order into the cash register, very slowly; he must be new. Meanwhile Sakura sneaked behind the counter holding the candy and opened the door, shoving pocketfuls into her sweatshirt. Temari kept her eyes locked on the cashier, making sure he looked at her and not Sakura. Next, Sakura took a popcorn container(extra large) and shoveled the fluffy popped corn into the bucket. Then loads of melted butter was poured all over it. Sakura glanced at Temari and gave a thumbs up, running in the direction of theater three. Temari smirked.

"Ohh, never mind! My boyfriend already got me stuff!" and she ran off after Sakura.

*

"Where'd you girls get all this? I thought you were broke.." Shikamaru, who had almost been asleep, had seen the girls come in giggling. Temari sat down next to him and grinned, holding out the popcorn.

"Want some?" Shikamaru sighed and reached into the bucket, pulling out a handful.

Sakura went over to Sasuke and Naruto, who were a little ways away from the group. She had to admit, she was a little jealous of Naruto. Was he dating Sasuke or what? He just suddenly decided to bring Sasuke with him, even though he had told Sakura to stay away from Sasuke.

Naruto watched as Sakura sat next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Why don't you sit by me instead?"

"Why? I'm fine sitting here." Naruto glared and sat back in his seat. Next to him Sasuke shifted, not really wanting to sit next to his stalker. Naruto then got an idea and faked a yawn, stretching his arm back and around to his left, circling Sasuke. Sakura caught this right away and sent an bitchy look at Naruto, who smirked in return. Just then behind them someone through popcorn at the back of Naruto's head. The blonde whipped around and spotted Temari trying not to laugh. Naruto mouthed 'you bitch' and grabbed some of the popcorn off the ground, throwing it right back.

Choji fell to the ground and started crawling on the floor, looking for popcorn that had fallen there. Sai gave him a look, then turned to Shikamaru sleeping. He smiled a little and pulled out a permanent marker. He reached forward and started drawing on Shika's face. Kiba watched him and started to laugh at what he was drawing. Gaara just sat there, watching the blood and gore fill the screen. Shino pulled out a snikers and started eating it quietly. Just then Sakura stood up and went around to behind Naruto, pushing him forward and into the next row. Naruto got up and turned around and tried to punch Sakura, but she moved back and tripped, almost falling on Choji. Soon, all hell broke out and the group left as fast as possible, not wanting to get in trouble. When everyone saw Shikamaru's face they burst out laughing. There was a snake on one side and a very well drawn penis on the other. In the distance police sirens were heard and everyone ran the their ally.

*

"That was awesome!" Kiba punched the air. Naruto couldn't agree, Sakura had ruined the whole thing. Her jealousy was getting quiet annoying.

"Umm Shikamaru, you might want to go wash you face before someone sees it." Shino suggested. Shikamaru didn't really care, but left to go do as hew was told. Kiba surveyed the crowd around him.

"So what's next?"

*

Since nobody else had any idea what to do next, they went their separate ways. Naruto took Sasuke back to his house, making sure Sakura didn't follow them.

When they got home Naruto flopped on the couch and Sasuke sat next to him.

"Well…that was…kinda fun?" Naruto smiled.

"Yea, it was. Except for Sakura. She needs to lay off, like seriously." Sasuke agreed. Sakura was acting like a jealous bitch. Okay…so that's what she was anyways, but that's besides the point. Naruto retched his arm over and put it around Sasuke like he had in the movie theater.

This is who he wanted to be with, maybe forever. Even if he didn't know Sasuke all that much, he still liked the boy.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

Naruto paused before answering, rethinking things through.

"…I know this is gonna sound corny but…Do you wanna run away together?" Naruto blushed and averted his eyes away from Sasuke.

"You…you want to be with me?" Naruto nodded and turned Sasuke's face to his, making their eyes lock.

"Always." He pushed their lips together for a brief moment before pulling back.

Sasuke looked shocked for a second, but then smiled.

"Sure. But where would we go?"

"I don't know, some where far away. Like the farthest edge of the Wind country!" Sasuke laughed lightly and nodded his head.

"Then lets go there."

~Owari~

A/N: Yes, very bad ending! But I didn't have any other ideas for this story. I may come back to it later. Right now I'm working on a SasuNaru story that will hopefully keep my interest so I can make it good. Hope you at least liked a little of this!


End file.
